1. Field
Provided is a sealing material, a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, a sealant is used to adhere and fix two facing substrates in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP)”, a field emission display, and the like.
For example, an OLED display, one of flat panel displays, includes a base substrate on which an organic light emitting diode is disposed, and a cover substrate covering the organic light emitting diode and reducing or effectively preventing degradation of the organic light emitting diode. The sealant adheres and fixes the base substrate and the cover substrate to each other in the OLED, and reduces or effectively prevents oxygen and moisture from flowing into an area between the base substrate and the cover substrate.